


First Birthday

by Anathematize



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Mantis deserves nice things, Mantis is happy, Multi, Oneshot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: Mantis never had a birthday party before.





	First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff to sweeten your day. Enjoy!

 

 

Mantis’ eyes are wide and luminous. “What is this?” she asks.

“A birthday present,” Peter says. There’s a goofy grin on his face, and he rocks back and forth and his heels. ”Go on. Open it!”

Mantis looks around the table, her friends- no family- gathered around her. Gamora gives her a reassuring smile. Rocket and Drax are uncharacteristically quiet. Even Nebula lurks in the corner, arms crossed.

“I never had a birthday party,” she says. Her voice is hushed. “Ego never brought it up. I only read about it in books.”

“Then today will be your first,” Drax rumbles.

Something nudges her arm.

“I am Groot.” The small Flora colossus offers her a handful of flowers. Her antennae perk up. The flowers are fragrant and colourful, and Mantis gives him a radiant smile. 

“Thank you, Groot.”

“I am Groot.”

“He says ‘You’re Welcome,’“ a sarcastic voice interjects. “Now hurry up and open it! Quill’s gonna be dancing around here forever!” Rocket smirks. “It’s not half bad, if I say so myself. After all, I did create it.”

The box is small, yet heavy for its size. The wrapping paper that covers it is covered with stars, but the card on top has a cake emblazoned on the front. Or at least, the closest equivalent to a Terran cake. 

The wrapping paper tears under her fingers. She takes a deep breath, and squeals in delight. Mantis wraps her arms around them all, gathering them in a large group hug. Even Nebula is forced into the group, the frown smoothing out of her brow.

“I am so, so happy,” she says. Mantis' voice is choked, and there are tears in her eyes. Her hands cup a small music box.

Rocket jerks a thumb at the music box. “It’s programmable. You can transcribe any song you’d like, even create your own.”

“Thank you,” she breathes.

 Mantis cautiously cranks the handle. The group leans in.

The first few notes spill out, bright and bell-like. Her smile is blinding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
